The Only One
by HelloWobbily
Summary: There was only one that Xanxus could and would submit to. Only one person. And he was the Strongest Man in Northern Italy. Lancia / Xanxus


**I do not own KHR. It belongs to Amano - Sama**

* * *

><p>Being the Varia boss, you had to be strong, stern, violent, robust, and above all...dominating. There was no one that could shove Xanxus off of his throne; he would never submit to anyone.<p>

But there's always one.

One man could do it, and one man did...does.

Everyday said Varia boss thought of him, staring out the window, sitting at his 'throne,' or even now as he waited for him, sitting at the edge of his bed eyes closed, knees on his elbows and lost in his thoughts about him.

He remembered the first time he saw him, interrupting the sky ring battle and saving that no good Sawada from great peril. Though Xanxus was wounded on the ground, he got a good look at him. He was tall, quite masculine, his eyes were dark and dark rimmed as well. His intimidating stature was what caught Xanxus' eye, though he smiled Xanxus knew he was strong. Perhaps even Varia quality.

And then he learned the man's name and the title people bestowed upon him.

_**Lancia...Strongest man in Northern Italy.**_

"Hey,"

Xanxus' eyes opened at the whispered call, crimson eyes set upon the feet of The Strongest Man's.

"Am I boring you?" He asked. He brought a hand up, rough skin brushed Xanxus' scarred cheek. "I can leave now if that's what you like."  
>"Hm," Xanxus grunted. He looekd up to see Lancia's face, and he found Lancia wasn't wearing the dress shirt he wore when he walked inside the Varia mansion. Xanxus' smirked, he brought his hands up to Lancia's belt buckle, quick to undo it and zip down the metal zipper.<p>

A mumbled groan was held back from Lancia as his own cock was engulfed inside of Xanxus' mouth. He smirked, knowing Xanxus always liked to get straight to the point, he didn't like to wait. With knowledge of that, Lancia hadn't bothered to put on a pair of underpants when he dressed.

The pace of his breath quickend as he watched his own erectile member disappeared in Xanxus' mouth. He was fairly large...well, in reality he _is_ large. 11 inches perhaps? Maybe even 12, at least that's what it looked like to the untrained eyes. Both indivisuals were large; Xanxus' was just as bomastic as Lancia. They were Italians mind you.

A loud and hoarse grunt can be heard within the room as Lancia came inside of Xanxus' mouth, out of breathe and sweating. Lancia looked down as he heard Xanxus gulped the cum down; crimson eyes looked back up at him, awaiting for the older one's move.

Lancia kicked the garments of clothing away pushed Xanxus down onto the bed, the younger one muttered a growl as Lancia hoved over him. Though quickly grasped his lips within his own. In a flash, the buttons of Xanxus' dress shirt flew in different places as Lancia ripped it open with force. As Lancia's serpent like tongue slipped into Xanxus' mouth, the two organs danced with each other, then turned into a battle for dominance. His hands moved to Xanxus' belt, repeating the actions done by Xanxus previously. He smirked, finding out Xanxus hadn't worn underwear that day either.

He chucked the clothing away, and already enclosing his mouth around Xanxus' penis. The Varia boss propped himself up onto his elbows, watching every second of it. He gripped the sheets of the bed tightly, fighting back moans and groans as sweat trickled across his brow. He almost turned red when Lancia's eyes locked with the Varia leader, still sucking and tugging on the achingly throbbing member that was reaching climax at a fast rate.

He groaned through gritted teeth as he finally came inside of Lancia's mouth; said man licked and drank the last few drops of it. Lancia looked down at the Varia boss, not surprised to see his scars coming out in full, panting in ecstacy and lust.

Lancia held Xanxus' legs open, positioning himself in between them, ready to take action.

"Do it," Xanxus said, his voice low but only enough for Lancia to hear. He wasted little time, in one thrust he plunged himself deep inside of of him. Xanxus threw his head back as he was quickly stuffed and already his prostate was found in one propulsion. They had done this many times before; Xanxus would reach him whenever he needed a fix once in a while. The first time they came across each other like this, they simply just ran into each other one day. One thing led to another and lo, here they are now. Of course, Xanxus didn't bottom at first...he protested at first, and of course no persuasion could reach Xanxus. When Xanxus found himself, legs in the air, arse presented to Lancia, he found it quite...gratifying.

Lancia's tempo picked up before Xanxus could even mutter a single word, jabbing and sacking Xanxus' prostate like no tomorrow. He reached down, taking the isolated dick in his own ungloved hands and pumping it in time with his thrusts. The frist time Lancia pleasured Xanxus like this, the Varia leader made sure Lancia didn't utter word about him bottoming. Lancia agreed, but only if they could do it again on occassion. Not like anyone would believe that Xanxus vould actually bottom if he told. But surely Xanxus didn't bottom all of the time. No, they always took turns.

They came at the same time, Xanxus emptied his seed onto his own abs and in Lancia's hand as Lancia's milk was poured inside of Xanxus' bum. It seems they also cum together on frequent occasions as well. Both men were left panting, eyes half lidded with the ecstacy they drove into one another. When Lancia pulled out, cum was leaking from Xanxus' rectum. It wasn't rare that they didn't use protection, only when they couldn't wait and wanted to fuck the way they were so accustomed to...like carnivorous animals that will ravish each other in seconds.

Both men went in for a kiss, Xanxus gripped the backside of Lancia's neck as the two tongues went at it once again. Like swords they were.

Neither of them were popular with conversation, it was rare of either of them to spark up a chat for hours on end, especially with each other. But the more they met up with each other, the more things they got out of one another. It was a simple relationship, if you can call it that. The thing about Lancia was that despite the harsh and daunting exterior, he was quite the romantic. not the flowers every day, public displays of affection kind of romantic; the every word you say makes my heart beat faster kind of romantic.

Although, Xanxus wasn't quite the one for romance, well one of them had to be right? He thought he was incapable for feeling such things, like his heart skipping a beat, almost turning red at his voice.

Strange. How person can have that much of an affect on him. Xanxus could never say it out loud, maybe one day he could but not now, it was too soon. But he came to a conclusion, that Lancia was the only one who could do that. He was the only one that could make him feel this way, the only one that could make him submit. There was no other man alive that Xanxus could allow to plunge themselves into him.

_**No one but Lancia.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remember to review! Hope you enjoyed. <strong>_


End file.
